whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manhattan Night Club
"Manhattan Night Club" is the fourth episode of What We Do in the Shadows. It aired on April 17, 2019. Synopsis The vampires venture into Manhattan, to make an alliance with an old friend who is now the king of the Manhattan vampires."Listings - WHAT WE DO IN THE SHADOWS on FX" - The Futon Critic Plot Summary Jenna continues to weaken and insists on sleeping during the day. Her roommate, Shanice, goes to buy her medicine and returns to find Jenna dead. As Jenna is loaded into the ambulance, she springs back to life and runs back into the dorm as thunderclouds gather above. Reconsidering their plan to take over New York, the vampires decide to meet with Simon the Devious, the leader of the Manhattan vampires and owner of the popular vampire nightclub The Sassy Cat Club. To make a positive impression, Laszlo decides to wear a hat made of witch skin, much to Nadja’s annoyance as the hat is obviously cursed. The hat causes their new familiar, Justin, to be killed by a falling bookshelf, but Laszlo insists on wearing it. Nandor, Guillermo and Colin take a boat to Manhattan, while Nadja and Laszlo get stuck in traffic in a taxi because of the cursed hat. Laszlo then gets his cape stuck in the taxi door. The group enter the nightclub and Nadja, as Simon’s former lover and ship crewmate, reunites with Simon. Guillermo spends time in the room for familiars and sees that they are also being mistreated and neglected by their masters. Guillermo is later intimidated by a creepy vampire and Nandor does a sloppy job of defending him. Fed up, Guillermo leaves the club. Simon meets Laszlo and Nandor and introduces them to his gang, the Leather Skins. The roommates propose that they join forces, which Simon agrees to, but only if Laszlo gives him the hat. Laszlo refuses, but caves into pressure from the Leather Skins. Simon gains the hat and demands the Staten Island vampires leave. As they exit the club, Simon accidentally blows himself up while trying to shoot a flaming arrow. Nandor finds Guillermo and makes up for it by carrying Guillermo while flying over Manhattan, only to accidentally drop him onto a food truck. The vampires visit him in hospital and Laszlo discovers a bandaged Simon. He steals back the cursed hat, only to cause Guillermo to flatline every time he puts it on. Cast Starring *Kayvan Novak as Nandor *Matt Berry as Laszlo *Natasia Demetriou as Nadja *Harvey Guillén as Guillermo *Mark Proksch as Colin Robinson Guest starring *Beanie Feldstein as Jenna *Nick Kroll as Simon Co-starring *Veronika Slowikowska as Shanice *Khadijah Roberts-Abdullah as Paramedic #1 *Byron Abalos as Paramedic #2 *Jeremy O. Harris as Colby *Arianne Laezza as Bridge & Tunnel Vampire *Kip Brown as Bouncer *Alex Karzis as Creepy Vampire *Nalini Ingrita as Child Vampire #1 (Radinka the Brutal) *Aaron Davis as Child Vampire #2 (Dantos the Cruel) *Michael Dara as Count Rapula *Craig Burnatowski as The Silent One *Craig Henry as Vampire DJ *Colton Belley as Justin (stunt actor) Production *"Manhattan Night Club" was produced as the third episode, though it aired as the fourth. Soundtrack *''You're Dead'' performed by Norma Tanega (opening credits) *''Day of the Deed'' performed by Printz Board *''Leave You Blind'' performed by Nick Kingsley *''Pure Chaos'' performed by Nick Kingsley *''Diamond Skin'' performed by Printz Board *''Vampire Dancoteque'' performed by Moniker *''Kamikaze'' performed by The Drawbacks *''Windows'' performed by Glacier & Summit (end credits)"S1 · E4 · Manhattan Night Club" - Tunefind References Category:What We Do in the Shadows episodes Category:Episodes